Avatar: the Last Airbender Animal Crackers!
by Lunar Chasmodai
Summary: Avatar: the last airbender. Just a oneshot about when the characters eat animal crackers.


_**An utterly pointless 'Avatar: the Last Airbender' fanfiction. **_

_**I tell all of you, I have no life. So I thought, why not? I'll write a cute little fiction about cookies. Because they are universal. Anyway, it's an avatar fan fiction. So…we have a totally non-romantic fic, which is almost a first coming from me! I know. I was thinking the same thing (that is, if you were think 'Chas is a bit off her swivel chair).**_

_**Disclaimer: Do I need to say it? Yes, yes I do: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**_

* * *

"I am not eating it!" a young Airbender shouted. There was a sigh of annoyance.  
"Aang, it's just a cookie."  
"I know! But I am not going to eat it! It's shaped like an animal! Don't you have a soul?" This comment was met by another sigh of annoyance.  
"You ate all the plant cookies. I'll go find you something shaped like an amoeba."

* * *

"I love animal crackers!" an enthusiastic gymnast called out. She was balancing a cookie shaped like a moose lion on her tongue while standing on her hands herself. Her two friends eyed her with odd glances.  
"They're okay." A more subdued girl popped a cracker in her mouth without even looking at the shape. She crossed and uncrossed her legs before crunching down on another cookie.  
"How are you eating yours Azula?" the gymnast asked, crunching the moose lion and returning to a right-side-up position. There was no answer. The last girl was vehemently chewing on the feet of a zebra-seal. After reaching the knees of the animal, she proceeded to bite off its arms, face, and half of its stomach before finally chomping down on the head.  
"Painfully."

* * *

"Katara, do you have to play with your food?" an annoyed warrior asked. His younger sister gave him a reproachful look.  
"I'm not playing I'm--"  
"Waterbending, I know. Can you just eat the flying bison, or does it actually have to fly?" he gave his sister an equally critical look and bit the head off a Pigasus. The girl ignored him, making the cracker float into the air and into her mouth.  
"It has to fly."

* * *

"Do dee do dee do dee do…oh no! Help me! I'm drowning! I shall save you, as it is the honorable thing to do!" cried a dark haired boy in a high voice as he dunked a cracker shaped like an elephant koi into his milk.  
"What are you doing Zuzu?" a spiteful voice asked from behind him. The boy turned to face his sister, who was glaring at him disdainfully.  
"Eating crackers…" he trailed off ashamed.  
"Give me one," his sister demanded, taking an elbow leech and proceeding to eat it very slowly, laughing manically, as if she were truly causing a creature the same pain she inflicted on the cracker.

* * *

"Broken." A cookie was tossed aside. "Broken." Another cookie. "Broken." It had been going on for some time.  
"Yue, just eat the cookie," someone in the distance commanded. Yue shook her head, rifling through the piles of animal-shaped crackers.  
"Broken." She tossed it aside. "Broken." Finally her fingers came upon a perfectly shaped buffalo deer. The white-haired girl popped it in her mouth. "Perfect," she bubbled before continuing. "Broken."

* * *

"Fire Nation! DIE!" A brown-haired boy smashed a Komodo Rhino unceremoniously on the table with the back of his hand. "DIE!" Near him, a younger girl sighed heavily.  
"Jet, it's just a cookie."  
"It's a Fire Nation cookie!"

* * *

"Toph honey, be careful!" A woman screeched in the distance. A young girl walked over to a cupboard in the kitchen and pushed things aside until she found what she was looking for: animal cookies. She ignored the distressed woman and ripped the package open. Removing a cookie from the bag, she blindly ran her fingers over it to decipher what animal it was.  
"Wolfbat…Arctic Hen…Spider Snake…Poodle Monkey…" The girl recited names as she crunched the cookies between her jaws. "One day, I'm leaving and finding all these animals myself," the girl muttered as a man entered the room to stand next to his wife.  
"I told you animal crackers were a bad idea."

* * *

_**I think Toph was a tad OoC, but still. Anyway, read an review. It's not that hard to push the button. I shall update my other stories one day. Not today though. Remember: reviewers get an animal cookie!**_


End file.
